


Dinosaur Keyring

by Starryfaris



Series: Beginnings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Writing, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: “How can you not?” Tsukishima says raising his voice, “Tell me you hate, you can’t stand me, anything so I don’t have to feel like this.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Dinosaur Keyring

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for so long, I had major writer's block with this, still do but I just said sack it and posted it. Feedback welcome.

As Kageyama pours cereal into his bowl, he notices a small packet fall out along with the dry oat flakes. He picks up the packet to further inspect it. It was a small dinosaur keyring, in a transparent plastic packet.

He thought nothing of it so he put it in his pocket as he resumed his breakfast.

Classes had ended and Kageyama was in the volleyball clubroom changing along with the other second years.

As he’s changing he realises that he still has the keyring in his pocket. He calls to Tsukishima and as Tsukishima turns, he throws the small packet.

“Here” he says

Tsukishima catches it, “What is it?”

He doesn’t answer instead he carries on changing not taking notice of Hinata and Yamaguchi gaping at him.

Kageyama is walking to the gym after changing, Hinata jogs after him.

“Hey how come you gave Tsukishima a gift"

“It wasn’t a gift, I just found it in the cereal.”

“But why Tsukishima?”

“Because it was a dinosaur and he likes Dinosaurs"

“How do you know?”

“I don’t know, I just noticed I guess.”

There’s silence for a moment

“Do you like him?”

“What?” Kageyama glares at Hinata 

“I mean it’s ok if you do but why Tsukishima”

“It didn’t mean anything so just drop it"

But was Hinata right, did it mean something Kageyama thinks.

Tsukishima is stunned, he inspects the little packet. It’s a small dinosaur keyring. He watches as Kageyama acts like it’s the most normal thing in the world as he continues changing.

Ignoring the looks from Yamaguchi and Hinata, he does the same. It rattled him slightly but he wasn't going to think much of it. Everything was normal, everything was fine.

Everything was not normal, everything was not fine. Tsukishima couldn’t concentrate at all during practice, the keyring still playing on his mind. Every time he would steal glances at Kageyama, the latter seemed to be acting normal. Tsukishima doesn’t like not knowing something, he needed to know, he needed answers.

The relationship between them all had improved from last year, now in their second year of high school they had all become accustomed to each other, tolerating their many differences and getting along amicably. 

After practice he waited outside the school for Kageyama, Yamaguchi insisted on waiting with him. They waited for about 10 minutes before Kageyama emerged with Hinata and Yachi following close behind.

“King, can I talk to you?” Tsukishima said as Kageyama stopped, Tsukishima looks at Hinata “alone"

Hinata looked like he was going to object but Yamaguchi cleared his throat and motioned for Hinata to follow him. Hinata did as he was instructed and Yachi followed suit, leaving Kageyama alone with Tsukishima. 

“We’ll go ahead" Yamaguchi says as he, Yachi and Hinata walk off

“What is it?” Kageyama says looking at Tsukishima

“You have no idea of what I want to talk to you about?”

“No"

Tsukishima huffs incredulously “Are you feigning ignorance or are you really this clueless?”

Kageyama’s brow furrow in annoyance  
“What is it?”

“God, you really are stupid.” Tsukishima says and regrets it immediately when he sees a flash of hurt in Kageyama’s face

Kageyama doesn’t say anything, he scowls at Tsukishima. Tsukishima has said worse things before so why do his words cut deeper now. He walks away ignoring the calls from Tsukishima.

Pretending he didn’t know what Tsukishima wanted to talk about wasn’t one of Kageyama’s more smarter plans. He’d built himself into such a frenzy thinking about why he had given the keyring in the first place that he just wanted to pretend it never happened.

The next day Tsukishima woke up earlier than he usually does, he’d spent the night tossing and turning , sleep evading him all because of Kageyama. He was not in a good mood.

Tsukishima knew Kageyama came to school early to practice so he waited by the school gates for him. He didn’t have to wait long as Kageyama came walking towards the school. He noticed Tsukishima there but he looked away purposely.

“King" Tsukishima says

Kageyama still averting his eyes as he walks passed Tsukishima and into the school.

“Hey King" he yelled

Still Kageyama chose to ignore him, Tsukishima who is on zero sleep and on top of that he had to get out early to see Kageyama, was not in the mood to be ignored. He marched up to Kageyama and grabbed his arm.

“Are you deaf?”

Kageyama rips his arms away and looks at Tsukishima with such seething contempt 

“What?”

Tsukishima is taken aback, Kageyama has never looked at him like that. He’s stunned into silence.

“Leave me alone" Kageyama says quietly as he walks away.

Frustrated with himself, he can’t help but rile people up especially when it's Kageyama because he makes for an easy prey.

“I just want to know why you gave me the keyring?” He voices louder than intended.

Now that he hears it out loud, he realises how ridiculous the question sounds. Torturing himself for a little keyring.

Kageyama stops and turns to face him, he averts his eyes. “I don’t know, I just knew you liked Dinosaurs.” 

There’s silence as Tsukishima looks like he’s contemplating something. But then Kageyama speaks again.

“As soon as I saw it, you came to mind that's all.” He says as he looks at Tsukishima. 

After a moment, “Ok" Tsukishima says, whether he is satisfied with the answer or not but he knows there’s nothing else he can say now. They walk a while in silence until they part.

Tsukishima didn’t hate Kageyama, he was annoyingly driven but he wasn’t a bad person, he was simple, he worked hard and although he was oblivious sometimes he would never intentionally hurt anyone.

The next few days at practice, there was a stilled tension in the air. Hinata, Yachi and Yamaguchi could feel it but none of them mention it, they just exchange looks.

Tsukishima was a mess, during practice he missed the easiest blocks, messed up every play, too much in his head to think about anything else. 

By the third day, the coach had enough, he told Tsukishima to sit out of practice, thinking he’s overworked.

He sat on the side-lines one day, eyes trained on Kageyama. He hadn’t noticed when it was that he’d stopped insulting Kageyama or when he had stopped calling him King in a derogatory way.

“Snap out of it.” Kageyama says as he stands beside the bench Tsukishima is currently sitting on.

“Trust me I’m trying.” He says devoid of any emotion, “I bet you’re loving this.”

Kageyama huffs incredulously, “No"

“How can you not?” Tsukishima says raising his voice, “Tell me you hate, you can’t stand me, anything so I don’t have to feel like this.”

“Like what?” Kageyama frowns slightly

“Like I like you.” Tsukishima yells out, his eyes widen, he hopes to god no one else heard.

He looks around and no one is looking their way so he’s relieved. Averting his eyes from Kageyama, He gets up, tells the coach he’s not feeling well and leaves.

Kageyama is shocked, he doesn’t know what to think but he knows he can’t just leave it at that.

Kageyama does not feel anything towards Tsukishima, he's mean, he's cold and he always rubs him the wrong way.

He doesn't think Tsukishima is brilliantly smart, he also doesn't think Tsukishima looks cute when he laughs and his stomach definitely doesn't feel funny when Tsukishima is focused and determined to win in a game. No he definitely doesn't have feelings for Tsukishima, he thinks.

So why does his heart twist at the thought that Tsukishima has been agonising over his feelings for him.... He thought wrong.

Tsukishima is in the clubroom, getting changed. He’s chiding himself for his accidental confession.

He doesn’t remember when it was that his feelings for Kageyama became more than teammates because he didn't really consider him to be a friend.

The keyring was the catalyst that awakened the feelings, that started to bud during spring nationals last year. Much to his dismay, Tsukishima liked that Kageyama was driven, that he was simple and that he was honest to a fault.

The door to the room opens, he turns to see Kageyama standing at the door. Tsukishima turns back and continues changing. He can’t face Kageyama right now.

Kageyama goes to his bag and starts to get changed, they don’t say anything. The silence is uncomfortable and it’s suffocating.

Tsukishima leaves the room, Kageyama follows. They walk out of the school, Kageyama is two steps behind Tsukishima as they start to walk home. 

The silence is stifling and Tsukishima can’t take it any longer, he stops dead. The footsteps behind him stop at the same time. He turns to face Kageyama.

“Why did you follow me out?”

“I don’t know"

Tsukishima huffs incredulously as his heart drops, he hoped for more. “There’s not a lot the king knows is there?” he says.

Kageyama closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “Fine, I do know why...” he exhales as he opens his eyes.

Kageyama walks up to Tsukishima and stops in front of him. He tugs on Tsukishima’s sleeve.

“I like you.” Kageyama says as he looks down  
Tsukishima huffs out a laugh, it’s mixed with relief and endearment.

Kageyama looks up at him, their eyes meet. Tsukishima’s heart wrenches at the vulnerability in Kageyama’s eyes.

Tsukishima takes Kageyama’s hand in his and they continue walking.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ok if you hate it coz same.  
> Also who else misses the little toys you used to get in cereal boxes?


End file.
